


Saved By the Bell

by spideytorch_parkner



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Michelle Jones, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Michelle Jones, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Gay, Gay Panic, High School, Hurt Peter Parker, Im gay and i wanted this, Irondad, M/M, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Non-Binary Betty Brant, Nonbinary Betty Brant, Nonbinary Character, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Slow Burn, Stark Tower, The statue of liberty puts up with so much shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, i know nothing about medical stuff please dont be mean to me, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spideytorch_parkner/pseuds/spideytorch_parkner
Summary: Peter drops his head down on the lunch table, groaning. This is going to be a disaster.Ned prods him in the arm. “Dude, why are you bummed about this? Johnny Fucking Storm is going to our school!” He's practically bouncing with excitement.Johnny Storm Causes a mess and as a punishment is sent to highschool. And, just his luck, its Peter Parkers school.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Johnny Storm, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Comments: 54
Kudos: 505





	1. This is going to be a disaster

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is mostly an introduction! The second chapter explains more about the situation.

Peter drops his head down on the lunch table, groaning. This is going to be a disaster.

Ned prods him in the arm. “Dude, why are you bummed about this? Johnny Fucking Storm is going to our school!” He's practically bouncing with excitement. 

— A few minutes before, in 4th period, their teacher said he had a special announcement before the bell rang. As it turned out, that announcement was that the Human Torch would be joining their school after fall break, at the start of quarter 2. Peter was, understandably, not excited.—

Peter levels him an unimpressed look. Ned sighs.

“You’re friends with him, dude. You don't have to worry.” He pats Peter's shoulder reassuringly. Peter is not reassured.

“That's the problem! Johnny knows spider-man. He doesn't know peter parker! I haven't told him!” He whisper-yells at his best friend.

Ned looks at him as though he turned into an actual spider. “You haven't told your boyfriend your identity?” Peter splutters.

“I'm not- he's not my boyfriend!” 

“Who isn't Peter dating?” MJ.

Peter spins to her. He still can’t figure out how she keeps sneaking up on him. Stupid useless spidey sense. 

Ned pipes up. “Peter hasn't told Johnny he's Spider-Man yet. Or, well, Spidey hasn't told Johnny he's Peter.” Peter scowls. Betrayal.

MJ nods. “Move over, loser.” She sits down as Peter scoots over, then gives his arm a half-hearted punch. “Dummy.”

He lets out an indignant cry. “What did i do!” 

She doesn’t look up from her book. He sighs. “Okaaay. So Ned, did you see the latest nightwing comic?” His friend perks up so fast he almost falls over.


	2. High school is high torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit. This is bullshit! 
> 
> That's the main thought running through his mind as Sue speaks.
> 
> “We’re sending you to school.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some spidey in this one!

Bullshit. This is bullshit! 

That's the main thought running through his mind as Sue speaks.

“We’re sending you to school.”

“What the fuck?!” He ignores her call of ‘language.’ “Why?” His indignant tone is obvious,  
Fury causing his voice to shake. 

They are standing in the main floor of the Baxter building, Johnny against his 3 disapproving adult teammates. He's used to being ganged up on, but this is certainly new.

Sue purses her lips disapprovingly, and he backs off slightly. Minutely. Because his sister's fury is not something to be trifled with. But this is Not Fucking Cool. He's not going to high school. No way.

“Because of the latest mess you made.” Her tone is even, forcibly so, but he can see the disappointment written on her face.

He knows exactly what she's talking about. He had gotten drunk at a party, and ended up setting someone's house on fire. And a few people’s hair. And a tree. And cat. But it had been one mistake! He shouldn't be punished for one slip up!

“No,” Sue corrects, “This is the third time it's happened. You’re out of control, johnny. We fear that we've given you too much leniency, what with the whole superpower situation.”

He scoffs. “There's a reason I don't go to school. I can light myself on fire!” To prove his point, he flamed on. None of the others step back, as this is a regular occurance when he gets angry. “Besides, we’re too busy, fighting bad guys! I don't have time for day-long classes, much less homework.” 

Ben steps forward. “Our point exactly kid, you've let the whole hero thing go to your head. If I did what you did, people could end up dead. We have responsibilities. Plus, the rest of us could cover for you. It's not so bad, kid.” Johnny considers that. Ben does have a point. He may have been taking advantage of his social status. But Ben has another point, they do have responsibilities.

He frowns. “And what if you need me? You can't handle everything alone. There's always a threat too much for the 3 of you. We’re a team.”

Sue sighs, and Reed adjusts his glasses awkwardly. “If need be, we can call you. I'm sure it can be allowed. But it's a good school, with a great science program, and is rather disaster prone, so they have top-tier emergency procedures. They could handle whatever you throw at them. Even fire. Though, it would be much appreciated if you don't throw fire at them.” Johnny scowls. 

“Please, johnny. I think this would be good for you. A break from all the chaos. A chance at some normalcy. Just one quarter?” His sister's exhausted, begging tone convinces Johnny more than anything else they said. He flames off, pulling her into a hug.

“Okay.” He agrees. “One quarter.”

She smiles at him and it almost makes the whole thing worth it. Almost.

—————————————

“Highschool! Can you believe it spidey?” His friend snorts and Johnny frowns. “What?”

Spider-man is perched on the flames of Lady Liberty's torch, listening to Johnny rant about that day's events. He raises an eyebrow at the flaming man. Or, Johnny thinks he does. The mask moved a bit, but it's hard to tell.

Johnny likes talking to the vigilante. He never discredits him for his age like the others do, and he always listens. He even occasionally has good advice, though they usually just mess around. Johnny once called him to their meeting place just to ask how he got there.

“Dude, I think you’re being a little dramatic. Highschool can't possibly be that bad. Besides, you've never even been!” Spidey waves a hand around in exclamation.

Johnny scoffs. “Exactly! Do I look like the type of guy to do homework?” Spidey says nothing at that, which speaks volumes. “Besides, one mistake and all of the sudden im supposed to drop everything to go to some dumb highshcool in midtown? Not cool.” 

Spider-man doesn’t correct him on the amount of mistakes, which he appreciates. The guy just nods thoughtfully. “Yeah, it's kinda lame. But there is opportunity, I suppose.”

Johnny tilts his head in question and spiderman rolls his mask above his nose, revealing his mouth and chin, then holds out a palm, as though offering something.

“Ya know, you've never been to school. Homeschool life has gotta be different, and with high school you could get some real friends.” Johnny frowns at that.

“I have friends.” Spidey waves him off.

“I don't count.”

“Why not?!”

“Because you don't know me. I could be some creepy old man. Or an alien, or-“ his tone is playful, a smile tugging at his lips, but Johnny scowls, tossing a fireball at him. The guy easily dodges, and it sails over his shoulder.

“God, you sound like sue.” 

“That's a compliment. She's a very smart and responsible woman. Also, it would be an honor to be married to reed richards.” Spidey teases, grinning, and Johnny pretends to gag. Nerd. 

Spidey continues. “Just give it a chance though.”

Johnny nods. “Did you ever go to highschool, web head?”

Spider-man hesitates. “Yeah.”

“Was it bad?”

“...no.”

“You hesitated!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peters feelings about johnny coming to the school that were expressed in the last chapter aren’t necessarily bad. He thinks it can be good for johnny so as spidey he tries to help and cheer him up. He is just worried, as peter, that it could go sideways for him.


	3. God, why do you have to go back to school after break. Sum bullshit right there.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Almost everyone is staring at him. He catches Johnny looking pointedly at his abs, and feels flustered for a moment, before the anger kicks in.
> 
> He storms up to the hero, an accusing look on his face. 
> 
> “What the fuck is wrong with you?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 chapters in one day! Oh boy! This one is a bit longer. Hope yall dont mind.

“PETER!” A voice rings out from across the front entrance.

Peter turns and grins. “Ned!” 

He runs towards his friend, launching himself into the chubby boy's arms, and smiling as he's squeezed in a death-grip hug.

Ned's family had been visiting relatives in the Philippines over break, so they hadn't seen each other at all. Peter reveles in his friend's grip. No matter how much Ned can annoy him, he still loves his best friend, and hated spending a week without him. 

“Aw, cute. You’re in love.” A monotone drawl comes from behind them and they pull apart.

“Hey MJ!” Ned smiles at her and waves. She looks up from her book, giving a brief wave back then continuing to ignore them until they reach their lockers.

“So, big day, huh?” MJ looks pointedly at peter.

“What do you mean?” Of course, he knows exactly what she's talking about. How could he forget. Ah yes, today is the day everything he's worked to build crashes and burns, because of one blond boy. Okay, maybe that's a bit dramatic. But Peter really feels that way. 

“Johnny storm is coming today! Oh, i'm so excited!” Ned is grinning like a madman.

Peter opens his mouth to respond, when something shoves him hard in the shoulder and he stumbles into his locker.

Scratch that. Someone. 

Flash is standing there, a smug look on his face. “Excited to see your best friend, parker? Aren't you just buddy buddy with all the heroes cause of your internship? Could you introduce me to your good friend, johnny storm?” He smirks.

MJ rolls her eyes. “Wow, surprisingly long sentences, flash. I wasn't aware you knew so many words.” 

Flash went red, spluttering as MJ smirked and Ned laughed at him. “Whatever, who cares about friends of Penis Parker!” That hit a little cord for peter.

He knows he's unpopular. That has always been a fact. But he's never really minded, he isn't big on attention. His friends however, have always been a sore spot. If he was just cooler, maybe they wouldn't get the same hate he gets…

MJ slaps him on the head with a book, and he snaps out of his own mind. “Ow! What was that for?” 

She examines her nails. “I could feel the guilt radiating off of you. Stop feeling bad, loser, whatever you are thinking of isn't your fault.” 

He smiles at her and nods.

That's when everything goes to shit.

A sudden clamor fills the hall and peter cringes at the noise. He feels Neds hand on his shoulder and throws a thankful smile at his friend. 

“I'm good, it was sudden is all.” Ned nods. His eyes go huge.

“Holy crap, look!!!!”

Peter whips around, expecting to see a villain or someone bleeding out. Maybe fire. 

Well, he wasn’t completely wrong. There, walking down the hall, is Johnny storm, all swagger and paparazzi smiles, giving students highfives and greetings.

Peter thinks back to their conversation the week before. This really isn't what he expected after hearing Johnny rant to him about having to go to high school. 

He watches for a few minutes, as Johnny shows off. It's odd. His eyes have this glint in them Peter doesn’t recognize.

And then his spidey sense goes off and he's immediately at attention, every muscle tenses up as he watches what's happening, like its in slow-motion.

Johnny conjures up a fireball, smiling effortlessly as he tosses it up. Flash laughs, shoving Johnny's shoulder playfully. The action causes Johnny to slip up, and the flame flies out. Peter tracks its movements and his eyes land on a student a few feet away from him.

Damnit.

He ducks forward at lightning speed, stopping in front of the kid just as the ball of fire hits him, throwing him backwards.

Screams go up and Peter stands up quickly, panicking slightly at the flaming shirt covering his torso. Without thinking, he rips it off, throwing it to the ground and stomping the fire out. He looks up, breathing heavily, and blushes.

Almost everyone is staring at him. He catches Johnny looking pointedly at his abs, and feels flustered for a moment, before the anger kicks in.

He storms up to the hero, an accusing look on his face. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Gasps go up and Johnny looks at him, apologetic gaze gone, replaced with shock. “That was so irresponsible, you could have seriously hurt someone! You're lucky it's just my shirt and not my skin that burned!” He scowls at the still gaping hero and turns, rushing off to the bathroom.

He runs in the door and groans, leaning over a sink. He takes in his appearance, hair disheveled and wild, slight blackened marks on his skin from his charred shirt, but aside from being half naked, he is unharmed. He counts that as a win. 

The door opens and Ned walks in, a sympathetic look on his face as he hands Peter a sweater.

The boy takes it thankfully and sighs as he puts it on, the big sweater enveloping his body. He smiles as he realizes it smells like his friend. “I'm never giving this back.” 

Ned smiles playfully and then his eyes widen. “But really, you okay dude? You got hit with the Human Torch’s fireball!” 

Peter nods. “Irritated. But unhurt.”

The bell rings and he sighs internally. Everything he had wanted to avoid happened on day one.

This isn't gonna end well for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoot me a comment if you notice any mistakes or have any suggestions for what i could improve or add to the story!


	4. Who is that boy i see, yelling right, at me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny braces himself. The week came and went and now here he is, popular superhero, teenage heartthrob, flamebrain extraordinaire (according to spidey), standing in front of a High school. Not even just that, but a nerdy one. 
> 
> Johnnys PoV of chapter 3, and some more afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasnt sure to add this chapter, but it explains a few things for the next one so. Tell me thoughts or if you find mistakes in the comments!

Johnny braces himself. The week came and went and now here he is, popular superhero, teenage heartthrob, flamebrain extraordinaire (according to spidey), standing in front of a High school. Not even just that, but a nerdy one. 

Johnny knows he's smart. Of course, he's related to Sue Storm and his brother in law is Reed Richards. But he doesn't really care to do anything with it. And he really doesn't want to do homework.

The moment he pulls up in his red-with-flame-decals sports car, the entrance crowds with students jumping up, shoving each other, trying to get a peek. 

He steps out of the car, red tinted sunglasses on his face, black leather jacket over red shirt, with tight jeans on. Hes quickly swarmed with students, asking for autographs and pictures and the usual biz. He's used to it, at this point, but can't help the internal sigh. This is about as far from normal as his supposed high school experience could get. Price of fame, or whatever.

As he walks down the halls, he's mostly undeterred by the crowd until one student yells “SHOW US SOME FIRE!” causing the others to light up with excitement, surrounding him, and well, Johnny is never one to shy from a challenge.

He lights his hand on fire, earning gasps and cheers, and quickly brings his other hand up, moving and shaping the flames into a ball.

He tosses it up and down, doing little tricks and at one point, juggling 3 of them around. He goes back to one, lurching forward when some kid pushes him. He knows the dude was trying to be playful, but Johnny can't help the spike of annoyance at being pushed around. He recovers, going to grab the ball from the air. It's not there. Oh shit.

He watches, desperately, as he sees the flames firing at one of the students. The guy doesn't seem to notice until it's too late, ball of fire heading straight towards his face, fiery red hair about to become more fiery than red.

At the last second, before it can hit the kids face, another teen dives in, a protective arm flung out, forcing the boy back and instead taking the hit flush to his chest, instantly thrown backwards from the force to his torso.

Johnny starts, wanting to go to the savior, but the guy stands up quickly. And strips.

Johnny realizes, after a moment of bewilderment, that his shirt must have been on fire. But Jesus, the nerdy looking dude does not have muscles that match his face. As he tears the shirt off, over his head, his abs show, rippling muscles along his torso that could rival Johnny's.

He walks up to Johnny, face flaming red (pun not intended). The hero isn't sure what he expected, but it's not this. Not those muscled arms raised in anger, a finger pointed right at johnny, shoving into his chest.

The brunette, still in all of his shirtless glory, yells at him about being irresponsible and dangerous. God, He sounds like Sue. He's right, but that's besides the point. He goes on for a bit, face red and expression something johnny can't quite get. It's a bit more personal, more knowing than he could comprehend on a total stranger.

After his rant he takes off, running into the nearest bathroom, a chubby guy Johnny would assume to be his friend following. 

The bell rings and the crowd disperses, Johnny hearing whispers of “that was epic!” And one “who knew Parkers hot?” So the hottie- jesus, really? The guy's name is Parker? He’d have to remember that.

Johnny wants to apologize. He didn't appreciate being yelled at, but he has the common sense to know it's his fault the dude got burnt. So he tries to find him. He doesn't seem to have any classes with Parker, so opts to seek him out at lunch.

Johnny spots him quickly, talking to the same dude from earlier and a tall, indifferent looking girl reading a book. Parker's friend must have loaned him a shirt, as he's wearing a red sweater much too big for him. Johnny intends to apologize, standing up to go to him, but he quickly gets swarmed, a tray put in front of him with bad food, and people sitting around him. Okay, maybe after school?

No dice. Parker takes off out the front quickly, Johnny trapped by the entrance. He does watch the boy climb into a sleek, expensive looking black car. Huh. Interesting. He turns to a girl that's talking to him, Sally, and sets a hand on her shoulder. She looks at him questioningly.

“That kid, Parker, from earlier? What's his deal?” She follows his gaze to the car he left in, driving down the street.

“Oh, you mean peter? No ones really sure. He's super smart, and claims to have an internship at stark industries. I mean, he's smart enough for it but he's really shady, always leaving in that car even though he's like, kinda poor. He skips class a bunch, too.”

A person Johnny remembered to be named Betty pipes up. “Yea, peters really an enigma. Only MJ and Ned really know what he's up to, and they certainly wouldn't tell anyone.” John frowns. The only thing he learned from any of that was he had the dudes name wrong.

The rest of the week goes similarly. He tries to approach Peter but either he gets swarmed, someone trying to talk to him or show him something, or the guy seems to vanish the moment Johnny blinks.

They lock eyes once, across the courtyard, and Johnny feels a weird spark of familiarity, but then Peter’s eyebrows furrow in either anger or confusion and Johnny sighs.

Maybe it's time for a more direct approach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you find any mistakes, or just if you like it!


	5. Ah yes, the physical Google, the library.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter slams his head down on the table.
> 
> It's been the longest week of his life.
> 
> And that included the time he had a fucking building dropped on him after he found out his gfs dad was evil after he saw the dude on a ferry he almost destroyed. 
> 
> That's a mouthful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me your thoughts in the comments!

Peter slams his head down on the table.

It's been the longest week of his life.

And that included the time he had a fucking building dropped on him after he found out his gfs dad was evil after he saw the dude on a ferry he almost destroyed. 

That's a mouthful.

Johnny has been at Peters school for a week. In that week, he had instantly grown most popular, almost set Peter on fire, taken over every conversation he and Ned had, made lunch time a living nightmare for someone with super hearing, and became friends with the guy who regularly bullied peter. 

Not that Johnny knew those last parts. He didn't even know peter.

Peter had been avoiding him, only talking to Johnny to yell at him for setting Peter's shirt on fire.

It's Friday afternoon and Peter is tired. decathlon practice was cancelled so Peter decided to go study in the library. Because he's a nerd like that. And a good student, despite his surplus of absences. 

But now, amid the peace and soft murmurs of other library-goers, he hears a commotion from outside the doors.

Then they slam open, startling everyone inside, And Johnny Storm walks in. Tall, handsome, bright. (Literally)

His hair is slightly lit up to make it look cool. Peter knows the others can't tell. But spidey, Johnny's friend, certainly can.

The hero waves off his fanclub, and they look disappointed, but leave. Peter can still hear them lingering outside of the door. Irritating.

Johnny turns and looks around the room, as if searching for something. Peter hopes to whatever deity there is that it's not him.

Its him. Johnny catches sight of him and visibly straightens up, making a beeline for Peter's table. Oh boy.

“Hey. Parker, right? Peter.” Peter nods.

“Need something?” He feels bad for speaking harshly, but he really doesn't need this right now. All he wanted was one peaceful afternoon, is that too much to ask? Apparently so. But hey, he's spidey. What else would you expect?

Johnny seems unfazed and sits down. He was not invited to do so, but whatever. free country, I guess.

“Do you hate me?”

Peter coughs. “I- what?”

Johnny looks nervous, awkwardly scratching at the back of his head. Huh.

That's new.

“It's just, we kinda got off on a bad foot, what with-“

“You set my shirt on fire.” Peter finishes in an unamused tone.

Johnny cringes. “Yeah. That. And i've been trying to apologize all week, but you’ve kinda been avoiding me, and I just wondered if like, there was something else to it?”

Peter blinks. Well. Remind him not to underestimate Johnny's storms ability to notice minute details. The boy is a lot sharper than he lets on, Peter knows that well.

He sighs

“It's nothing personal.” That's a lie. It's everything personal. “I just don't really like being in the center of attention, and hanging out with, or even being seen with johnny storm is sort of counter productive.” That's not a lie. He doesn't need more attention, because more attention means more people who could figure out his identity. It already happened once, with MJ. Admittedly, she is deadly sharp, but he still can’t risk it.

Johnny nods thoughtfully. “I get that. Attention can be stressful and, well, I sorta draw it everywhere i go.” He doesnt sound braggy. More tired. This is the Johnny Spidey knows. Not the jerk who's been galavanting around the school.

Peter smiles, relenting, and holds out a hand. “Well, apology accepted, Mr storm.”

Johnny looks surprised for a moment, then smiles blindingly. Damn, Peter needs to invest in some Johnny-proof sunglasses.

He grabs Peter's hand. “I hope we can be friends!” He stands up and leaves, but dammit, he sounded so genuine Peter curses himself.

He can hear the whispers of the others in the library. He ignores them.

This is either going to be very good for him, or very, very bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is probably gonna move a bit slower, seeing as ive posted 5 chapters in like, 2 days now.


	6. Fire and Webs and Oh No He’s Hot! A Memoir By Johnny Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny shrugs at that then pauses. “Plus, he's kinda hot.” Might as well say it.
> 
> Spidey nearly falls off the unit. “What?” He sounds, off, somehow. Like his throat is closed up.
> 
> “I said hes hot. Or cute, whatever.” Johnny frowns. “You okay?” He steps forward, reaching for his friend. But the guy pulls away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Johnny! This and the next chapter are gonna be a bit shorter, they are kinda pre-cursors to chapter 8.

Johnny takes a deep breath, enjoying the wind as he flies around the city.

He may have school, but today's Friday. his homework can wait till tomorrow. 

He had a dubious week. He hadn't expected much from school in the first place, and, while it hadn’t been too bad, he definitely wasn't sure about starting it by setting someone on fire.

But he made up with the dude he had accidentally lit on fire, and Peter seemed pretty chill about it. Even shook Johnny's hand. Like an old person.

But that's in the past. For now, he's trying to find a certain vigilante. 

Johnny spots him on the bleachers in times square, watching JJJ’s latest rant about the ”Wall-Crawling Menace.” There's a bit of a crowd, but that red mask is unmistakable. And the fact he's much higher than any normal person could get.

He lands quietly next to him, but Johnny knows the dude can sense him. Spidey told him about those senses. They seem pretty useful, but also stressful. Johnny thought that if he had them, he wouldn't get a peaceful moment. Maybe, he thinks, spidey doesn't.

“Why do you listen to that guys crap, spidey?” He voices his clear disdain. He never liked Jameson. Always attacking his buddy. And for what? Just because he's vaguely cryptic and no one knows who he is? Daredevils the same and everyone likes him!

The masked man doesn't look at him, but shrugs. Of course. Spidey. Always the passive one when it comes to himself. 

“Its important to know what the news is saying about me. To make sure im not wanted for, like, murder or tax fraud or something.” 

Johnny pauses.

“Are you wanted for either of those things?” It's a fair question. The media really hates Spider-Man.

Spidey lets out an amused huff of air. “Not this time.” That's good. Wait, what does he mean this time? 

The fire hero nods. “Well, that's good to know. Hey, you wanna go somewhere else? Ive got something to tell you.” He smiles when spider-man nods, taking off to a nearby skyscraper. He flies to the oscorp building. Tallest one, and spidey knows it like the back of his hand. (For some reason.) 

They land on the roof together, and spidey immediately perches on an air-conditioning unit while johnny opts to pace around the edge.

He tells spidey about the week, and the vigilante stays strangely quiet. He listens intently to what Johnny has to say. It's very courteous of him, but always creeps Johnny out a bit since the mask doesn't blink or move. 

“...and then he holds his hand out for me to shake it, and i do, and so we’re cool now!” He finishes, flourishing his hand around. 

The other man nods slowly. 

“That's good, I think.”

Johnny frowns. That's vague.

“What do you mean ‘you think?’”

He shrugs indifferently. Johnny feels like the man is anything but, though he chooses not to point that out. “I'm just wondering why you were so determined to make up with the guy.”

The teen ponders that for a moment. Johnny hadn't thought about that before. “Well, I felt bad about setting his shirt on fire. Also, I'm a hero. It's kinda bad for my image if i just set a civilian on fire then ignore him.” He's already learned that lesson. Stupid high-school.

“And?” Spidey promts. Damn that web head for knowing him so well. Of course he can tell there's more to it.

“Aaannd, hes got this weird vibe about him, like he knows more that he lets on.” Spidey tilts his head at that.

“Well it is a nerd school, right?” Johnny nods and the masked man continues. “Maybe he does know more. I expect people at that school are smart. You’re probably overthinking it.”

Johnny shrugs at that then pauses. “Plus, he's kinda hot.” Might as well say it.

Spidey nearly falls off the unit. “What?” He sounds, off, somehow. Like his throat is closed up.

“I said hes hot. Or cute, whatever.” Johnny frowns. “You okay?” He steps forward, reaching for his friend. But the guy pulls away.

Spidey looks down, before standing up and throwing a web to a nearby building. “Sorry Torch, I gotta jet.” His voice is uneven. 

Johnny waves confusedly, but the man is already gone.

“Jesus, ‘i gotta jet?’ Who even says that? Hes so old.” He huffs and lights up, taking flight. That was a very weird conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment, tell me what you think or point out anything i should change or a mistake!


	7. My best man's speech will consist solely of spider and fire puns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He takes his face off the pillow, not looking at Ned.
> 
> “Johnny- he thinks I'm hot.” Neds mouth drops open.
> 
> “What!? He said that to you?!” His friend looks like his eyes are going to pop out and Peter sighs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one! Chapter 8 is gonna be much longer so get ready! I have it written but probably wont post it till tomorrow.
> 
> I am having way to much fun with the chapter titles

Peter lets the web, landing hard in an alleyway. He stumbles a second, before grabbing the mask, pulling it above his mouth and nose. It has really been an off day for him.

Jesus. His friend just called him hot. Not spidey, but Peter Parker. Johnny Storm finds Peter Parker attractive. Jesus.

He climbs the fire escape to his apartment building, darting into his window to find Ned chilling on his bed. He's relieved to see his friend. Someone he can talk to about his little problem. Granted, he could also talk to MJ about it, but she would just make some snide remark and hit him with a book for being dumb. He'd rather take Ned's fanboy ranting. 

He sits up when he spots Peter, watching as the teen changes from his costume with a small whisper of “Still so damn cool.” Peter smiles a little. Ned is such a good guy. How’d Peter land a friend like him? 

“Ned. Ned, you gotta help me dude.” The other teen perks up.

He nods his head then lifts his brows questioningly. “Uh. What am i helping with?”

Peter grabs his face, groaning, and flops on the bed next to his friend. He buries his head in a pillow to hide his blush.

“ᴶᵒʰⁿⁿʸ ᵗʰᶦⁿᵏˢ ᶦᵐ ʰᵒᵗ.” His voice is muffled by the pillow, he knows.

“What? Dude, you gotta speak up.”

He takes his face off the pillow, not looking at Ned.

“Johnny- he thinks I'm hot.” Neds mouth drops open.

“What!? He said that to you?!” His friend looks like his eyes are going to pop out and Peter sighs.

“Not, like, to me, but to spidey. He told me what happened and he said part of why he apologized to peter is because he thinks he's- that he thinks i'm cute.” 

Ned stays silent and Peter looks at him. His face is completely slack. “Dude.” He snaps fingers in front of Ned's face, causing the boy to jolt. “You good?”

The bigger teen shakes his head. “Johnny freaking storm thinks Peter Parker is cute! So you've got a chance!”

“Shhh! Could you not announce it to all of Queens?” He presses a hand on Ned's mouth. He licks it. “Ew!” 

Ned levels him an unimpressed stare.

“Dude, do not waste this chance. If I'm not the Best Man at the Human torch and spider-mans wedding, I will literally kill you.”

Peter shoves the pillow back on his face. What is his life?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you find a mistake or just if you like the chapter!


	8. The phrase “gay disaster” originated after scientists observed Johnny Storm and Peter Parker interacting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter nods. “I'm sorta accident prone. It's useful.” 
> 
> Johnny looks at him cautiously. “You’re kinda odd, peter? You know that?”
> 
> The other teen frowns. “Gee, thanks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy, the next one is gonna be. A very sharp turn

Johnny sidles into school, feeling much happier than he has ever since he learned he had to go to school. 

The reason? Peter. 

After telling Spidey he thinks Peter is cute, he went back home and thought about that. A lot. He came to a conclusion with one mission in mind: Woo peter parker and get him to go out with johnny. 

Normally, that wouldn't be hard at all. People are always vying for Johnny's attention, and it wouldn't be the first guy Johnny's gone out with. But Peter seems different, somehow. Like he has to be earned. Like Johnny is definitely going to have to work for his affection. Well, no problem. Dudes got plenty of charm and some super-powers up his sleeve.

His plan starts at the lockers. He walks over to Peter, putting on a suave grin he leans on one foot, planting a hand over Peter's shoulder. The guy spots it and turns.

“Listen, Flash, i'm really not in the mood for-“ he sees johnny and his expression of annoyance turns quickly to embarrassment.

“I- hey, johnny. Uh. What are you doing?” He looks awkwardly between Johnny and his arm. Damnit. Plan A failed. He retracts his arm.

“Just saying hello! How was your weekend?” He smiles blindingly and Peter averts his eyes, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Uh. Not terrible, not great, ya know?” Johnny nods.

“Well, see you later pete!”

————————

Peter's mind is reeling. He knows Johnny finds him cute, but this is too much. Maybe he's overthinking it! It might not be flirting! 

Johnny smiles at him and he looks away. It's not flirting, damnit! Then why is he blushing? 

He answers Johnny's question and the guy steps back. Thank god.

“Well, see you later pete!” Johnny waves and leaves, his friends going with him. Peter falls back onto his locker and groans. Ned gives him a knowing look. 

“Pete??? Jesus, he talks to me for 2 minutes and he's already got a nickname for me! I can't do this, ned.” His friend smiles sympathetically. 

MJ takes a much less comforting approach.  
“Just tell him you’re spidey, that might scare him off. Or just ask him out. Not flirting, we both know you’re helpless at that.” He glares at her but sighs. She's right, of course she is. 

Especially about that spidey thing. If Johnny finds out that he's Spider-man, and that Spider-man has a Ben Grimm-sized crush on him, Peter worries about what could happen. It could ruin their friendship. 

He shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts. For now, he has class.

—————-

Johnny sees Peter next at lunch. He goes up to Peter's table. The chubby guy seems to go completely still, maybe of shock, and the taller girl glares at him. Not, menacingly, though it feels like it, but calculating. Like she's trying to figure him out. She seems to accomplish it because a moment later she nods, and looks away. Johnny shivers. Powers or no, she seems like someone he doesn't want to mess with.

Peter looks up from the paper he's writing on. “Johnny?”

The man in question clears his throat, smiling at the other teen. “Hey, pete. Mind if I join you?”

Peter nods, but before Johnny can do anything a set of hands is on him, dragging him away from the table, to where he normally sits. He manages an apologetic look at Peter, and catches the brunette's small wave back at him. Nice.

After that he has chemistry. They are doing a small lab day, seeing how different elements react to certain conditions. The teacher pairs Johnny with Peter, which, huh, he had no idea Peter was in this class. 

Peter seems mildly embarrassed, which tells Johnny that he didn't know the teen was in his class because Peter didn't want him to know. Interesting.

At one point Peter hands Johnny a vial. “Can you heat this one up? The instructions say we have to see how it reacts to extreme temperatures.” 

Johnny takes it, lighting his hand up and holding the glass over it. Peter looks over, obviously realizing something, and blanches. He grabs Johnny's wrist, wincing at the obvious pain and Johnny flames off, trying to check the brunette for injury. But Peter's grip remains like a vice.

“Use the bunsen burner! You aren't a lab tool, these experiments are supposed to be conducted with the proper items! If you aren't careful it could go badly, or the glass could explode or something.”

Johnny nods sheepishly, lighting the burner properly, and holding the tube over it. Peter nods, satisfied, then discreetly checks his hand. Johnny notices the red, and a couple of blisters, and starts, but Peter waves him off. “It looks worse than it feels. Just hold on.”

He talks to the teacher for a moment, before leaving the classroom. He comes back a minute later, hand wrapped in a bandage and Johnny stares as Peter rejoins him at the station. “You just keep bandages in your locker?”

Peter nods. “I'm sorta accident prone. It's useful.” 

Johnny looks at him cautiously. “You’re kinda odd, peter? You know that?”

The other teen frowns. “Gee, thanks.”

Johnny scrambles. “No, shit, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, you’re different from the other people that talk to me. You don't seem amazed or like you are trying to impress me. You don't even seem to care who I am. Hell, that's twice you scolded me. Usually the only people who do that are the Four.”

Peter looks at him thoughtfully. “It doesn't matter who you are. It's about how you are. Ya know, personality and all that.” The bell rings and they start packing up.

“Hell up a pick up line, parker. Use that on all the ladies?” Johnny grins and Peter blushes. Yes!

“I- right. The girls.” He laughs awkwardly and Johnny tilts his head. Thats...certainly an odd reaction.

“Well, I've got- math-“ Peter gestures behind him, waving before he takes off in the opposite direction Johnny's going. 

Johnny stuffs his hands in his pockets and smiles. 

——————

Peter sits down at decathlon practice and instantly Sally, Betty and Charles are on him. “

“Why were you talking to Johnny storm? What did he say?” Bettys using their reporter voice. Oh boy. 

“Er- he was just talking to me about my weekend, and in chemistry we were talking about the experiment. Why are you asking?” Peter really doesn't want more suspicion around him, especially involving hero-stuff.

Sally speaks up. “He was asking me about you last monday. I just wanted to know if it was related.” Peter nods. Johnny was asking about him?

Before anyone else can speak the other 3 move away, and MJ walks up to Peter as if she just parted the red seas. She grabs his hand, eyes narrowing. “What happened?”

Peter rubs his neck guiltily. “I got burnt in chemistry. Johnny was doing something wrong, and I accidentally stuck my hand on the fire trying to stop him.” MJ still stares at him, but nods. 

“Be careful, nerd. You've already missed enough practices.” Abe hits the bell. 

“That is accurate.”

The others laugh and practice goes on for about 20 minutes before it comes to a grinding halt as someone walks in the doors.

Johnny walks in, that blinding smile plastered on his face. Oh boy, peters really in for it. 

Mr. Harrinton looks at Johnny warily. “Johnny, what are you doing in here? Practice is still going on.” Johnny nods.

“I was wondering if I could watch? Your team is pretty smart and I saw the nationals last year, it was very impressive.” Peter raises an eyebrow. Well done, flattering Mr Harrington. It works, the teacher bristles, smiling at the teen. 

“Of Course, we don't withhold knowledge from anybody.” MJ snorts at that and Mr. Harrington chooses to ignore it. “Okay, back to practice! Show off those big brains of yours!” He claps his hands together and the others go back to what they were doing. 

Johnny sits right next to peter. The boy doesnt look up. He feels a finger prod his shoulder. “Mhm?” He keeps his eyes firmly on the paper. Johnny grabs his hand and Peter looks up.

He's about to scold him, but Johnny is holding it carefully, looming down at the injured hand, running his fingers over the wrappings. Peter feels his face heat up at the attention as he feels some of the others staring at them.

“Is it okay?” Peter nods.

“Yeah, like i said, it wasn't bad. Looks worse than it feels.”

Johnny smiles at that. “Good, i'd hate to burn such a cute guy twice.” Peter blushes and Ned snorts next to him. Peter elbows him and Johnny looks between them questioningly. “Something wrong?” Cheeky bastard, Peter knows he knows exactly what's wrong.

“Ah- nothing. Neds just constipated.” His friend gives an indignant cry and Peter smirks. 

Johnny makes a face. “Well i hope you feel better…?”

“Ned.”

“Ned.” The hero smiles. “Nice to meet you.”

Ned looks ready to explode at that so Peter takes over. “So, what's with this?”

Johnny smiles innocently. “What's with what?”

Peter raises a brow. “Sitting in decathlon. I somehow doubt you care about what the capital of Ireland is, or about the atomic mass of Neon.” 

Johnny mocks offense, but when Peter doesn't look amused he smiles. “If you must know, you.”

“Uh. You what?”

“No, you. I wanted to see you.” 

Peter can't help but turn red at that declaration and looks away. Jesus, Johnny never was very subtle.

Could it really hurt, though? Going out with johnny? Surely he'd have to tell Johnny his identity eventually, but for now, is it so wrong to be a teenager?

—————

Johnny sighs internally. Decathlon is just as boring as he expected, and peters doesn't seem to be getting his hints. I mean, Johnny literally told him that he came to see Peter, and the boy just looked away? Really?

The teacher, Mr. Harrison or something, puts his hands together, announcing practice is over and Johnny deflates. Well, better luck tomorrow, he supposes. 

Maybe Peter isn't even into guys! He did react oddly when Johnny mentioned hitting on girls. Jesus, that's it, he's just too embarrassed to tell Johnny he's not interested.

He feels a tap on his shoulder and turns. Peter looks nervous.

“Uh- I was wondering if you want to like, go out?”

Johnny tilts his head. Weird. “Sorry, i'm busy tonight.”

Peter blushes and turns away, a disappointed look on his face. Why…? oh. OH! OHHHH!

Johnny grabs his arm. “But- does tomorrow work? We could go out to that skating rink downtown?”

Peter smiles, and god, it's so blinding and cute, Johnny feels his face grow warm. “Yeah, that works! Ill- ill meet you there at 7?”

Johnny grins. “Perfect. Can't wait.”

He smiles getting into the car, and walking home. The four ask what's up, and he waves them off, going to his room. Nothing could ruin his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your thoughts or if you find a mistake!


	9. Head Trauma Is Not How I Wanted This Date to End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turns out, monsters attacking downtown queens could ruin his mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: mentions of blood
> 
> GUYS IM SO SORRY FOR THIS ONE. I was debating a lot with myself wether or not to add in sum angst or just leave it a fluff fic.

Turns out, monsters attacking downtown queens could ruin his mood. 

———30 minutes earlier———

Johnny paces around the corner, tugging at his collar. 

Sue made him wear a stuffy button up that, according to her, makes him look “Distinguished.” He would burn it off, but all his clothes were made fireproof when he got his powers, so that's not gonna happen. He instead settles on just unbuttoning it so his undershirt is showing.

“Johnny?” He whirls around and grins. He's slightly disguised, a tourist hat on his head and cheesy sunglasses on his face. Johnny was skeptical about it at first but so far, no one has spared him a second glance. Man, new york really hates tourists.

Peter's smile widens when he recognizes johnny. He flicks the brim on Johnny's hat. “What's with the get-up?” He smirks and Johnny feels his heart squeeze. 

“Well, i figured our little date would be a lot easier if i wasn't swarmed with fans the whole time.” He smiles easily and Peter nods.

“Yeah. That would probably be good.” He smiles and they set off, checking out the festival. It's a little fall celebration, with candy and some carnival stands and farmers market booths. Peter disappears at one point, showing up a moment later with two caramel apples in hand. He bites one, handing the other to johnny. 

Johnny watches Peter eat for a moment, making this soft smile after every bite and the occasional little moan, and it's almost familiar to Johnny. Its- He feels caramel drip on his hand and hastens to eat his own apple. Peter laughs at him, wiping a huge glob off Johnny's face with a napkin. He blushes at the oddly intimate gesture and turns away, leading them to another booth.

After a few minutes, Peter makes a noise of exclamation, grabbing Johnny's hand and pulling him to whatever he spotted. It's… goats. The other teen leans over, petting the goats. Johnny realizes they never stopped holding hands. The woman working the booth eyes their hands, and smiles at him. 

They walk around aimlessly a little more, just chatting and laughing and falling into comfortable silence, the sounds of the city and the people surrounding them. They stop, facing each other, and Johnny feels a pull, just two people, just faces in a crowd, but in this moment they feel like so much more. They’re leaning into each other, peter tilts his head up, closing those pretty eyes, and johnny can feel his breath on his lips, and-

Peter's eyes go wide. Something slams into johnnys side, and he goes flying, feeling Peter being ripped in the opposite direction. 

Johnny hits the ground, hard. He gets to his feet, shaking slightly, hearing screams around him. There's some sort of monster in the square, 30 feet tall and angry, having just knocked the top half of a building to shit. 

Johnny looks around. Civilians first. The surrounding buildings look empty, and most of the crowd has run back. He helps a woman out from rubble, ignoring the pain in his side. Jesus, what hit him? He hears a cry for help and runs over, stopping dead at the scene.

A strong looking woman is kneeling over peter. The side of his head is dark, hair matted down by something red. He runs a shaky hand over the teens face, and notices his watch beeping. No time for that now. He sets a hand on the woman's shoulder. She looks at him.

“Please, get him to safety and get help. I'll take care of this.” She nods, scooping Peter up and taking off away from the chaos.

Johnny doesn remember much of the fight. He remembers fire, and pain, and feels the blood soaking down his arm. He hears yelling, familiar voices, and spots a flash of red and gold, along with a tuft of curly brown hair. He tries to move, to go to it, but strong, hard hands hold him back and he feels a softer, gentler hand on his arm. 

Sue pulls him into her arms and he lets out one, heavy sob. She shushes him. “Hey, it's okay. You’re okay. Come on. Let's go home.”

———————-

He wakes up in the Baxter building. At first, all he can feel is dull pain and a weird ache in his chest.

Then he remembers what happened. He sits up, too fast, and his head spins, his eyes feel like fire in the light so he presses the heels of his palms to his face.

“Johnny!” Sue's worried voice rings out and he looks up, frantic.

“Peter!”

“What?”

“Peter, where’s Peter, he got hurt and someone had him and-“ Sue puts a hand on his chest, gently pressing him back into what he now realizes is his own bed.

“Iron Man arrived. Grabbed him and carried him off.” She sounds unbothered, if not slightly disdainful about saying the hero's name. 

“What? Why?” Why would stark take a random citizen? Sue adjusts Johnny's pillows, sitting down next to him.

“Peters his intern, did you forget? He must care about the boy, want him in his care instead of a hospital.” Johnny nods. That makes sense.

Suddenly he lets out a shaky sob, burying his face in Sue's shoulder as she wraps her arms around him. 

“God, sue, it's all my fault, he got hurt and i couldn't do anything to stop it, fuck-“ 

She runs her fingers through his hair, holding him as he cries. “It's not your fault, even heroes can't protect everyone. I'm sure Peter is going to be fine, and it's late. You have school tomorrow.”

He groans at that. “I just fought off a giant monster! And i have to go to school???” She smiles at him.

“Yup.”

He shoves a pillow on his face. Still feeling uneasy, he falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave your thoughts or if you find any mistakes in the comments!
> 
> AGAIN, SORRY! I promise it gets better, it has a very happy ending but for some reason Fanfic writers are addicted to hurting peter, so.


	10. You are my dad, you're my dad! Boogie woogie woogie!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pair of hands push him back, gently but firmly
> 
> “Careful, kid. Don't need you making your concussion any worse.”
> 
> Peter drops back onto the pillow. “Mr stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda short but the next one is gonna be long. For now, enjoy sum irondad cause i love him

Peter's eyes snap open. He can hear beeping, and see a light above him. It looks like a chandelier in his blurry vision, several bright spots dancing around. He tries to sit up.

A pair of hands push him back, gently but firmly.

“Careful, kid. Don't need you making your concussion any worse.”

Peter drops back onto the pillow. “Mr stark.”

The man shakes his head. “Even injured, you still won't call me Tony. You call pepper by her name!”

Peter chuckles, wincing at the jab of pain at his temple. “That's cause, Pepper’s a badass.”

Tony nods at that. “Very true, kid. Now, you mind telling me what happened?”

Peter groans, thinking back. His eyes widen for a moment, frantic, before his memories return in full and he sighs.

“I was uh. On a date with johnny.”

“Johnny? Wait, you don't mean-“

“Storm, yea.”

Mr stark places a hand over his heart in mock offense “Fraternizing with the fantastic four? I feel betrayed, Parker. I knew I should never have allowed you to go to a school with Johnny Storm.”

Peter rolls his eyes and smiles. “Anyways, i was out at the little festival when my spidey sense went off. I didn't really have time to think, I just shoved Johnny away. Something hit me and that's all i remember.” It's true. He sensed danger, and hit Johnny in the side, sending him flying away. It might have been a little aggressive, but like he said, there wasn't any time to think.

Mr stark shakes his head wearily. “Ya know, kid, if I weren't exactly the same, I'd get mad at you for ignoring your own safety.”

“Yeah, didnt you once put armor on pepper despite being inside a collapsing building?”

“That's besides the point.”

Peter shrugs and Mr Stark sighs. “Well, because of your powers you’re gonna heal up quickly, but you still need to keep your head wrapped tomorrow. And you aren't missing school, you have bad enough attendance as is.”

Peter groans, shoving his hands on his face and mr stark clicks his tongue

“No buts, buddy. Besides, I'm willing to bet my fortune you want to talk to your little boy-toy at school tomorrow.”

That makes peter blush. “He's not- i dont- i mean i do, but- shut up!”

Tony snickers at him and smirks. 

“Rest up. I'm taking you home later.”

“G’night, Mssr stark.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming closer to the end! Tell me what you thoughts or if you find any mistakes!


	11. All i want is to talk to a hot dude, but i cant catch a fucking break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned freaks out at him, but Peter assures him he wasn't hurt very badly. This doesn't stop Ned from freaking out, but it does make him breath just a little easier. MJ rolls her eyes and calls him a dummy, but he can see the relieved twinkle in her eyes, and knows she's glad he's okay. He smiles, feeling good warm at his friends’ care.
> 
> All of the attention hardly even bothers him.
> 
> But Johnny won't meet his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY. COMING CLOSE TO THE END, i think the next chapter is going to be a bit shorter but chapter 13 should be long. Tell me thoughts in the comments!

Peter draws plenty of looks, arriving at school with his head bandaged. Normally, he could just cover head wounds with his hair, curls falling easily over any cuts or bruises. But the debris caused a sizable laceration, extending from his temple, to the middle of the right side of his skull. He's got a black eye, which should go away soon. Mr Stark insisted he wrap his head, just for one day to let it heal. 

It's fine. It doesn't hurt too bad, and he can just tell people it wasn't bad enough that he needed to keep the bandages on all week.

They understand when he tells them he was at the site of the attack yesterday. It's been all over the news, the story of Johnny Storm single-handedly taking down a villain who crashed a festival full of civilians. Only 3 people were reportedly hurt, one of which was taken to a special care facility.

That was him. Mr. Stark had apparently arrived after his watch's emergency signal went off, and taken him to Stark tower. But that doesn't look so good in an official statement, so the care facility was the story they went with.

He gets some sympathy from his classmates, which surprises him, and one person is rather excited when he finds out Peter was there, till he hears the story.

“So what happened? It must have been cool!”

“Uh- i don't really know, i got hit by some debris and knocked out, like, immediately.”

The boy slouches, a slightly guilty look on his face

“Oh. Sorry.” He walks away. 

He gets some mixed reactions, some thinking it's cool, others cringing that it must have been painful, some indifferent. 

His teachers stress, Principal Morita calling him to the office at one point to be assured Peter is all right. None of the teachers call on him even at his most distracted states, and one even exempts him from the homework. Maybe he should show up with head injuries more often.

Ned freaks out at him, but Peter assures him he wasn't hurt very badly. This doesn't stop Ned from freaking out, but it does make him breathe just a little easier. MJ rolls her eyes and calls him a dummy, but he can see the relieved twinkle in her eyes, and knows she's glad he's okay. He smiles, feeling warm at his friends’ care.

All of the attention hardly even bothers him.

But Johnny won't meet his eyes.

He notices it at lunch. Johnny sits, surrounded by his posse, eating silently. Peter tries to wave at him, calling his name. Johnny doesn't seem to hear, which Peter can get. It's a loud lunchroom and not everyone has super-hearing like him.

At one point, Peter can feel Johnny's eyes on him, but the other teen quickly looks away as Peter turns to him. It happens again, and he frowns. Johnny definitely sees him, so why won't he look back at peter? 

In chemistry, Peter finishes up his worksheet early. He turns in his seat, intending to talk to Johnny, but the boy simply turns to converse with a girl next to him. Peter furrows his brow. Why would Johnny be avoiding him? He would have thought the boy’d be glad to see him okay. Whatever. He's got classes, the flaming teen can wait.

Johnny doesn’t show up to decathlon either, which doesn't surprise Peter, but causes a little spike of disappointment to shoot through him. 

Flash, now able to talk freely outside of a classroom environment, takes the chance to comment on Peter's injury. 

“What, did you get that hanging out with your pal spidey? Or perhaps on a hot date with Johnny Storm?” That hits a cord.

Peter slams his hand on the table, cracks forming around it, abruptly standing up and leaving. He's not dealing with this shit today.

He ignores his teammates' shocked looks, and Ned's voice faintly calls Flash an asshole, as the teen hadn’t missed his best friend's behavior throughout the day. He shoves through the doors, walking aimlessly and sinking down the wall of some random hallway

He shoves his hand onto his face, pulling at his hair and sighing heavily.. What did he do wrong? All he wants to do is talk to Johnny, assure him that he's okay, maybe reschedule a date where they don't get attacked, but Johnny wouldn't even look him in the eyes! Did Johnny not like him anymore? Oh god, could he have realized Peter is spider-man?

That can't be it. Johnny would have tried to talk to him immediately about it. And, Peter got knocked unconscious before the fight could even start. Maybe he shoved Johnny harder than necessary, but it could have easily been written off as debris hitting him. That's not it.

Something makes his spidey sense go off and his head snaps up, staring out into the hallway.

Big, wide blue eyes stare back at him. Flaming hair, deer in headlights look on his face.

“Johnny-“ he hates how his voice cracks, he sounds so weak, desperate, but it doesn't matter because Johnny turns on his heel, walking away from peter. 

“Wait-“ Peter calls, watching Johnny's retreating figure turn a corner. Johnny doesn't even look back, just hurrying out of sight.

Peter throws an arm out to the side, fist slamming into a locker and denting it. He cringes at the noise then groans.

“Damnit.” He feels frustrated, not knowing what the hell is going on with his friend/crush.

Johnny wont talk to peter parker. So, maybe it's time for Spider-man to have a chat with his old pal, The Human Torch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me any thoughts or if you find a mistake in the comments! Constructive criticism is welcome!


	12. Oh my god these two are idiots and johnny has a gay crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet me at the usual spot. Sundown.  
> -spidey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALMOST DOONNEE! Johnny is so fucking stupid i love him

* * *

Johnny races into the Baxter building, ignoring the calls of his teammates. He shuts the door, ignoring Sue's concerned voice and puts his head in his hands. God, he can't do this.

He didn't think it would be so bad. He thought, sure, he felt bad Peter got hurt, but he could just apologize to the boy and maybe, hopefully, ask him out again. Because, despite all the shit that went down, Johnny had not enjoyed himself like that in a long time, as he had when he was with peter.

But then Peter showed up to school with his head bandaged and a black eye and Johnny couldn't take it, guilt clawing at his skin, ripping at his throat until he was running into the bathroom, feeling like he was going to throw up. But he didn't, and as the day went on he couldn't even look Peter in the eyes.

Because it's his fault, his fault Peter got hurt, his fault the boy seemed angry and sad all day (because despite himself, Johnny couldn't stop watching him.)

He feels a tear fall when a loud bang echoes from the window. He gets up, seeing something attached. He opens the window, grabbing the piece of paper...a note. With the words,

_Meet me at the usual spot. Sundown._  
_-spidey_

Johnny frowns. Normally, his friend's messy scrawl would make him perk up, excited for a fight or a hang-out with his pal.

But right now he's got a lot going on. He really doesn’t want to deal with villains or talks about his feelings. But it can't wait. The sun is setting, and whatever issues Johnny has can wait. Spider-man needs him.

——————

He hovers by Lady Liberty’s torch, arms crossed, being watched silently by Spider-Man.

Johnny had arrived a couple minutes ago, and neither of them had said a word.

Johnny sighs. Spidey looks at him.

“Torch, what happened?” His voice is soft and low and it makes Johnny weak. Like he can trust the man with his life. He can, and has before.

“I fucked up, spidey.” He knows he can't cry, flames covering his whole body, but the feeling is the same.

Spidey cocks his head to the side. “What? What do you mean? Did- did someone die?” His voice is quiet as he says the last part, and Johnny shakes his head.

“No- no, no one died. But i- jesus, i screwed it up dude, it's all my fault! I fucked up, and now he's- its- '' he landed on the torch, flames subsiding and he feels spideys gloved hand on his back.

“Hey- hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened.” His voice is soothing and Johnny nods.

He takes a deep breath. And talks. “You know the attack in the square, a couple days ago?”

Spidey nods and he continues. “I was there. On a date.” Spider-man says nothing at this. Johnny notices he rolled the mask up to his nose at some point. “This guy, ever since i started school, the one i told you i found hot. I asked him out, or actually he asked me, and that's where we went. For the date.” Spidey makes a sympathetic noise and Johnny sighs.

“It was going really well, and then it- the monster, whatever- attacked, and he got hurt! He got hurt because I was useless, and I wasn't strong enough to save him or smart enough to realize something was wrong, and he got hurt-“ he takes a shaky breath. “I thought he was DEAD, dude! He was bleeding and pale and weak looking and god I thought he was dead and it was my fault,” he let out a sob and spidey steps forward.

“Johnny.”

“And then he shows up to school with bandages on his head, and i felt so guilty and i just knew it was there because of me-“

“Johnny!”

“And then i couldn't see him, it hurt to much, but that made it worse because now he's mad and god i'm sure he hates me, i-“

“JOHNNY!”

He cuts off and looks up at spidey, eyes full of tears. He realizes the man has an arm around him, the other holding his chin, so close Johnny can feel his breath.

And then spidey leans in, and their lips touch, and Johnny melts into it, wrapping his arms around the vigilante, and it feels so right, and he closes his eyes, melting into the kiss.

It feels so good. Johnny had kissed before, but not like this, none of them felt as good as this, a feeling, a pull hed only ever felt with one other person, with Peter-

Peter. This isn't right, he's supposed to like, to want, to kiss peter! Not spider-man!

His eyes snap open and he pulls away.

“Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do i swear to much? Leave any thoughts, compliments or complaints in the comments! Tell me what i could improve, or if you find any mistakes!


	13. Jesus christ finally these idiots figure it out, 10,000 words it took them, gay disasters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He pulls off the mask, ruffling his hair.
> 
> Johnny stares, mouth open in shock.
> 
> Peter blushes. “Surprise?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINAL PART!!!
> 
> After you read this, im taking suggestions on what to write next! Keep the fanfic train runnin

When Peter stuck the note to Johnny's window, he was full of jitters.

He honestly hadn't been sure if Johnny would show. After avoiding Peter all day, and if school gossip was anything to go by, being generally anti-social, he didn't want to get his hopes up. But evidently Johnny's problems with Peter did not extend to hero stuff, and the teen showed.

They had watched each other, contemplative and silent for a few minutes. Then he gathered his thoughts and asked Johnny what was wrong. Because if he wanted to fix… whatever was going on, he needed to understand why it was happening. 

And then Johnny broke down and Peter wasn't really sure what to do. 

And then, to make it even worse, Peter learned the whole thing was about getting hurt! Johnny, brave, confident Johnny, with all his swagger and charm, was breaking down in front of Peter, eyes full of tears because he got hurt. Because Peter got hurt, and Johnny couldn't protect him.

It was the biggest bullshit Peter ever heard, but he gets it. He has a guilt complex bigger than Stark tower. He knew he would react the same, so how could he blame Johnny?

But Johnny was on the verge of a panic attack, crying and still talking, and Peter does the only thing he can think of.

He kisses johnny. 

Sure. A pretty dumb idea. Spider-man, Johnny's friend, someone he is currently having a breakdown to, kisses him. Not Peter's best plan, and he's had some bad ones. 

But Johnny kisses him back, and Peter leans into it, pulling johnny closer, grasping him like he's going to slip away-

Then Johnny pulls away, eyes wide.

“Wait!”

Peter blinks at him, drawing back a bit. Shit, did he really just do that?

“What? What's wrong?” He wants to slap himself. He sounds stupid.

Johnny runs a finger through his blond hair. “I- i can't kiss you, i've already- i've already got someone i like, and i cant- you shouldn't-“

Peter cant help himself. He snorts. “No shit, sherlock.”

This is obviously not the reaction Johnny was expecting, as he makes an incredulous face and frowns. Peter sighs.

“Alright, I know this is probably a terrible time to do this, but I feel like things are going to go south really fast if you think i'm some random adult kissing you after you rant about your highschool crush, so.”

He pulls off the mask, ruffling his hair.

Johnny stares, mouth open in shock.

Peter blushes. “Surprise?”

And suddenly Johnny is up, launching himself at Peter, gripping him in a rib-shattering hug.

He pulls away, an expression Peter can't quite read on his face.

“You kissed me?? When I was having a breakdown? Really pete?”

The teen feels his face heat up, running his fingers through his hair habitually. “I- sorry, i wasn't thinking.”

“That's for sure.”

“Ya know, i gotta say, you are taking this whole secret identity thing really well.”

Johnny quirks a brow and smirks. “You aren't exactly subtle, so I’m not too surprised. I'm actually more surprised I didn't figure it out earlier, now that I know what all that strange behavior was about. And the fact that The Four and Spidey are the only people with the balls to scold me, yet Peter Parker did it on day one.”

Peter can give him that. He was kinda bad at keeping his secret. I mean, he didn't notice a whole Ned on his bed, and MJ figured it out after being his friend for, like, a week. Johnny had known him for a while, and after meeting both of Peter's lives, it was inevitable.

Johnny smiles at him, before his face morphs into something resembling confusion and sadness. Peter looks at him earnestly, wondering what brought it on.

“You- you got hurt because of me.” His voice is sad and quiet.

The brunette shakes his head. “No, johnny, it's not your fault.”

“But you have spidey sense! Why didn’t you know it was coming? I must have-“

Peter rubs the back of his neck guiltily and Johnny breaks off, looking at him questioningly.

“Pete…?”

“I, uh. I did sense it. I may have… shoved you out of the way?”

Johnny blinks at him. He then lifts his shirt, showing a distinctly hand-shaped bruise on his ribs. Yikes.

“I thought it was just a weird rock… that was you?” He wrinkles his nose, as if remembering the pain that came with the injury. Considering the colour of the bruise, the blond boy very well might be doing just that. Peter really needs to work on controlling his strength.

He nods.

“So it was my fault!”

“No! I- ugh!” 

Peter rubs his face, frustrated, but when he looks back up Johnny is smiling at him. 

“Why..?”

“I was an idiot all day, huh? The whole time I was feeling guilt-ridden, it was because you acted selflessly, having no regard for your own safety, like usual.”

“I- I won't disagree you were an idiot.” His lips quirk up.

Johnny leans in, arms wrapped around Peter's neck. He feels so warm, so good, Peter can't help placing his hands on the other teens waist.

“Spidey. My spidey. Is a teenage boy I am desperately attracted to. Man, what are our lives?”

Peter feels his neck redden (desperately attracted?), but smiles. 

“I don't know, torchie, but I do know one thing.”

“And what's that?” Their faces are inches away.

“I really want to kiss you again.” Peter leans in closer.

Johnny smirks, before his face softens, and he closes the gap between him and Peter. 

“That can be arranged.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Can y’all recommend something for me to write next?? I could use ideas! Tell me your thoughts and if you find any mistakes in the comments! Love yall!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave a comment about what your thoughts are!


End file.
